The Bathroom
by Abster1
Summary: Emily's constant crushing on Derek has taken it's toll on Casey. This is the outcome, and all the action happens where? You guessed it, the bathroom. DC


A/N: This is a one-shot inspired by the lack of Casey crushin' on Derek first scenario. So now it's written, not too shabby, and ready for the world! Plus, if y'all read 'A Year In the Life' you should be happy to know that now that this is done I can actually get started on the Christmas chapter. Yes, I know it's February - but that's what I told you, and this should make up for it a little bit. I hope. (smiles) Okay, now read, enjoy, review!

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own "Life With Derek", it's characters or anything affiliated.

* * *

I blame Emily for what happened, I really – truly do. One day she was rambling on and on about how she was completely in love with Derek and I may have scoffed. Only a little bit, but she got really defensive about it, so I did what she said and tried to see what she saw. According to her he was, a really hot guy, with amazing characteristics (she was too caught up in looking at him to give me specifics), and a bunch of other 'perfect guy' stuff that I thought were completely untrue. I promised her I would try to see him in a slightly different light and left.

The next time I saw him was at home; I was sitting in the living room doing my homework and I had a chance to look at him. Sure, he wasn't ugly – but I wasn't about to call him 'super sexy' or anything without taking a good look at him first. He did have a nice physique, toned muscles, and he did have pretty broad shoulders. I looked at his face, wanting to see it without his smirk, and the first thing that I thought was how square it looked. Looking longer than I had to glance over the rest of his body (so I didn't get caught staring), I realized that this wasn't a bad thing. Actually, I really liked it. Not to mention when he was concentrating like he was right then, (looking over some of his homework) all of his features were defined, and his eyes were serious. Watching him then I felt my heart speed up, and I remember looking at him all the way again, thinking, _Oh, crap_. Unfortunately, I've thought he was, dare I say, 'super sexy' ever since. _That_ was six months ago.

Emily still annoys me when she obsesses over Derek; don't get me wrong - it's just that instead of her liking him bothering me, it's the way she talks about him like he's perfect, and constantly. I _did_ acknowledge he was rather attractive and had a few good qualities to her, but he's far from perfect, and she doesn't seem to get that. It's been like a never-ending cycle for me; I'll notice something good about him (I've actually made a list, there's about fourteen qualities on it) and then at about the same time I discover something insanely idiotic or annoying about him too. Until about a week ago that's how it was, annoying and adorable coinciding with each other; I actually considered making a list for the annoying too, but all of those were painfully obvious everyday, so it would be redundant if I did. I dealt with them all easily, they would cancel each other out and I was in check all the time, no stress.

Then it was like he had run out of bad qualities, I had seen all that he could throw at me that was annoying and stupid, and his appealing qualities were what I saw everyday. I'm not quite sure if it's just in my mind that it happened, or my observation changed, or if he actually changed his habits, but it happened either way. First I noticed that when I would do my homework in the kitchen or living room he'd be there too – and every time I looked at him he was actually working on it. Then I noticed that he didn't mind babysitting when no one else could, or at least he complained less. Littler stuff kept happening too; he'd make a funny comment, or say something witty, and I found myself smiling without realizing it at the time. He would brighten my mood without meaning too, and I didn't notice until somewhere around five minutes later.

The stress began when I started smiling all the time – I realized that it would be very suspicious for me to be giddily smiling. Especially from stupid things like him smirking or smiling, or the fake 'trying to be funny' stuff he did all the time. I'd smile, realize that I was, and I had to make myself stop, so I ended up becoming frustrated by the situation. Not just daily either, it's happened from about three to six times in one day.

At the end of one particular week I was at my wits end. I couldn't concentrate because he was driving me crazy; he was just too damn perfect! The nice coincidence was that when I was at my most delirious was Saturday, my seventeenth birthday. It may have been why he was being so nice; a whole week of sanity was what he thought he was giving me. Oh, the irony. Around ten o'clock at night I was headed toward the bathroom for my shower, and I heard his voice. I couldn't tell what he was saying or exactly where he was, it just added fuel to my flame of my insanity. I rushed into the bathroom to secure my sanity – inducing shower. Quickly I shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief when my back was against the door.

"Oh. Hey Casey," my eyes flew open at Derek's voice. He was standing near the tub in just his boxers, getting ready to take a shower.

"Uh ... hi. I'll just go." I turned around, trying to get back out the door as quickly as possible, but I couldn't get the knob to turn before I heard him laugh.

"Don't worry about it. I'll leave. I was just procrastinating anyway, I still have to finish my algebra," he paused for a second, "and French." He laughed, picking up his clothes and towels. I turned around, having given up on the door. "So birthday girl, you get the shower first – maybe when you're out I'll actually be done."

I actually had to stop and close my eyes for a second, and think, _Step-brother, step-brother_. When I opened them a split second later he was right in front of me – looking for the door handle I was still in front of. All his stuff was in his arms and he raised his eyebrows, giving me a look that said, 'Are you going to move? I was leaving, wasn't I?' When I didn't move, he made motions that further illustrated his point, which looked really cute considering his arms were completely full of bath accessories, and he wasn't saying anything. At first I didn't move just because I couldn't, but then his reaction was just so funny that I decided to stay put just to get him riled up. It was fun egging him on, and somehow I knew he wouldn't get mad, and he didn't; we were both just trying not to laugh and act really tough.

After a little bit I screwed up and started giggling, and he let out a laugh too, so we just laughed for about a minute. In good spirits from my mixture of giggling and laughing I looked up at him, and kissed him. I didn't really notice what I had done because it just felt so natural for me to do it. Although I did feel him drop all of the stuff he had in his hands on my feet. From that, my subconscious realized what I had done, but I was too busy wrapping my arms around his neck and feeling his arms wrap around my waist. We continued to make-out; oblivious to the world, and only subconsciously realizing that what we were doing most people would frown down upon; until there was a knock on the door anyway.

"Hello! You're not the only one in the house who needs a shower Derek! Hurry up!" Edwin's voice came through the door as we broke apart, and we just stared at each other, not thinking about what we just did, but of how we were going to cover our tracks, thinking something along the lines of 'oh, crap'.

I was the first to speak, "Derek's not in here Edwin! I am! Derek still has to take a shower, so you have to wait in line!" We could hear him groan in frustration just outside the door, and then he walked away apparently muttering to himself. We were still for a second, making sure he had really gone away, and after a second or so of silence we looked at each other again.

It had to have been one of the most bizarre moments of my life. At the same moment we both realized the same thing: that we had just kissed, and on my part I realized that I had finally lost it and done something irreversible. _The world has ended, oh no, oh crap. _My mouth dropped open in horror, and I tried to back away, except my back was already up against the door. I watched as Derek's mouth opened ever so slightly, but he didn't move away, or any closer than he already was, which was pretty close.

In his shock he whispered, "Oh my God." I closed my eyes, feeling his breath on my face, almost savoring in it, "Did we just...?" I nodded, eyes still closed. "And you..." I nodded, knowing what he meant; I had been the one to kiss him. "Whoa."

I nodded again, torn between opening my eyes and not, "Sorry." My voice trembled, and I looked at him again. His face was full of confusion, and I'm sure my eyes betrayed me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't've, I didn't mean to." I thought there was a sad tone to my voice, and I hoped Derek couldn't hear it.

"You regret kissing me?"

"Truthfully?"

"The truth would be nice."

I took a couple deep breaths and blurted out, "I loved kissing you. I've wanted to for a while now – but just now I was out of my mind enough to do it." My entire body froze for a second – terrified of what might happen next.

There was a second where it seemed like he processed the data, and then his face broke into a broad grin and he gave another sigh. "Well I'm glad you're out of your mind, because I haven't been – and it's been driving me crazy." My smile broke out too, and all at once we both started kissing each other again.

"I'm really glad that we're both out of our minds, aren't you?" he nodded in agreement, pulling me closer. In the end I took my shower and then he took his, I snuck back to my room and he went and told Edwin that the bathroom was finally open. Since then we've been in a very strange and awkward relationship. We sneak around the house, the school, and basically anywhere that people might see us, and not all of it's making out or any type of physical stuff. Other boyfriends and girlfriends that we have feel weird, we get jealous, and we both feel guilty about it when it happens (even though it's rare). Right now I'm not quite sure what exactly we have, but it's worth it, and better than not trying it and never knowing. Now that I think about it, I should probably thank Emily.

* * *

A/N: Ha ha ha! Okay, so there wasn't any real humor here, but there was irony! That has to count for something doesn't it? That's what I thought. Okay - if you loved it, if you hated it, tell me in a review! Please! 


End file.
